


Desperate to Impress

by foxxzz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bladder Control, Camper!Davey, Counselor!Max, Guilt, Humiliation, M/M, Nightmares, Storytelling, Watersports, gwen is only at the beggining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxzz/pseuds/foxxzz
Summary: Max only did what he was begged to do, which was telling a story, but he didn't know he'll end up with a redheaded camper in his bed.





	Desperate to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that ass sucking title. anyway, have this garbage. i got mad at drawing so i decided to finally write this and damn i've been thinking about this for a while. im a thirsty boy, i just need some piss in my life.  
> excuse my english, it's not my first language and i'm kinda insecure about it.

   Campers were sitting around the fire with wide eyes. Most of them looked scared, some fascinated. It was a storytelling night. It started pretty calm, with kids telling fictitious stories about dragons or fake stories from their lives. Some boy told a story about how he grew wings. Gwen and Max knew that was gossipy but they didn't interrupt and let kids have their fun.

 

   After that no one was left to tell their story. Gwen was about to tell everyone to get to their tents when one of them asked Max to tell something too. Max's eyelid twitched, he didn't care about this shit and wanted to go to his cabin and fucking sleep. He said that he didn't have anything to say but those little shits started begging. Okay, if they wanted a story he will provide one. A scary one. Treat them right, maybe they will leave him alone next time. Maybe they will be too scared to go out when it was dark so Max would have evenings off. This sounded wonderful, asshole-ish but he didn't care.

 

   His bogus history was going to an end. He was looking at campers terrified faces and smiled in his head. He locked eyes with Davey, who looked restless, it was obvious that he was scared too but didn't want anyone to see that so he put on his grumpy face. But Max could tell the truth. He kept his eyes on Davey, like he was talking only to him, trying to make him drop his bored expression. And it worked, David squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable from the story and the intense gaze that Max was giving him.

 

   "And then the big black wolf appeared behind the girl... She turned back and saw him, his big claws and his mouth with huge teeth ready to eat her aliv--!"

 

   "Max!" shouted Gwen while holding a crying camper in her arms. "I think that's enough, don't you?"

 

    Max looked at the rest of the kids. Some of them held back sobs, some were shaking. His vision landed on Davey once more who was looking at the ground, visibly trembling. Max smiled to himself.

 

    "You fucking psycho." Gwen said under her nose while staring at Max. He gave her a shrug with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and told everyone to get to their tents. Max stayed behind and walked to Davey. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and felt his little body tensing up.

 

    "What Davey? Don't tell me this story scared you that much?" Max said with a mocking tone.

 

    "W-What! Of course not! Haha, your story about a funny wolf is for little babies." David said, trying to laugh his discomfort off. Max smirked.

 

    "Sure thing, kiddo. I knew something like that wouldn't scare you." Max said while quickening his pace. "Goodnight, maybe the funny wolf will visit you in your dreams."

    He left the boy behind without looking back. He felt something similar to pride while falling asleep. 

 

    -

 

    It was late when Max heard knocking. He groaned and turned to lay on his back. Maybe he imagined that... He tried to fall asleep again but once more heard knocking, louder this time. He rubbed his eyes annoyingly while walking to open the door. He hoped it wasn't one of the campers, he couldn't even deal with them during the day, let alone at night when all he wanted to do was sleep. He opened the door and looked in front of him and didn't see anything. He was ready to close the door, thinking that maybe some little brats were pranking him but he would deal with them at the morning. But then his gaze landed at the small figure standing in front of his door. He sighed when he recognized the redhead. His eyes and cheeks were wet and he was whimpering quietly. Max looked at him with pure disgust. Fucking perfect. Why didn't he come to Gwen? Eh, alright, he had to be gentle, Davey already looked pretty terrified.

 

   "What the fuck are you doing here?" Yes, this was the nicest he could do right now.

 

   "C-Can i go inside first?" David looked behind, into the woods and sobbed, like he was scared that something was standing behind him. "Please..."

 

   Max groaned and looked at the ceiling. God, why him? He nodded and let the camper inside. He stared at him, waiting for an explanation although he could decipher pretty easily what was going on. Davey stiff posture dropped, he relaxed and sighed.

 

   "I-I had a nightmare... About that wolf from your story.." The boy tensed.

 

   "Oh, you mean that funny little wolf?" Max knew that he shouldn't push the frightened camper like that but he couldn't resist. He was still pretty pissed about Davey waking him up at.. what, 1am? So he didn't feel that guilty about the crying boy. He leaned against the table. David was mumbling something under his nose, his little hands trembling and eyes staring at the floor. God, he looked so distressed. Max started to get used to this sight. "What?" He pushed the camper once more.

 

   "I... I am really scared, Max... Sorry I lied to you! At first I wasn’t that scared but then I had this... this nightmare and I couldn't stand being alone in my tent!" He tried to look at Max but failed, his eyes turned to his sweaty hands. God, he hoped that Max didn't hate him for that! But he really trusted him and felt safe next to the counselor. "I-I can go to my tent if you want me to..." He said that but hoped that he didn't have to.

 

   "Fucking hell, you can be so annoying." Davey finally looked at him, eyes full of hope. Right, Davey was alone in his tent... Most of the campers shared tents and the rest simply wanted to have their tents to themselves. It was a different case with David. No one wanted to share their tent with him. He didn't have any friends here. Davey acted cool about it, like he didn't care, like he was above this. But Max knew the truth. This kid was so desperate for a friend. It was a pitiful sight, he was usually alone, during activities or meals. David hoped kids liked him... And so does Max. Because as the result Davey clinged to Max like a dog to his owner. Max told him million times to fuck off and leave him alone. Sometimes David really did, his stare would usually drop to the floor and all the energy would leave his enthusiastic body. Max felt pity for him but dammit, he couldn't spend all the time with him. Even if he kinda liked his company. David also hated camp, acted like he would rather be somewhere else. But he was easily excited and had so much energy. In that aspect he was the total opposite of Max, which made the older boy tired. He couldn't keep up with him. Max would end up annoyed and weary. He exhaled. "Fine, you can stay here." Camper's eyes lit up. "But don't wake me up anymore or I'll kill you."

 

  "You got it, Maxwell." Said Davey smugly. Max ignored him and went to the bed. He laid down and gave a satisfied groan. Finally, he can sleep again. Max looked at Davey who was still standing in the middle of the room.

 

  "What are you waiting for, brat. Come here." David blushed, he looked embarrassed. Max rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, we're both guys, just go the fuck to sleep." A few moments later Max felt the weight on the bed shift and a small body laid between him and the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling comfortable even with Davey next to him. They didn't need a blanket, it was so warm in the cabin even before David came in.

 

  "Thank you, Max... Goodnight." Max hummed as a response and fell asleep a second after. 

 

-

 

   Max woke up. He quickly looked at the clock next to his bed. It was almost fucking 3am. He groaned and looked at the body next to him. Davey was shivering, clearly anxious. He don't want to wake Max... He wanted to leave the bed as quickly as possible but was too afraid of waking the counselor up. What was he telling him earlier? Wake me up and I'll kill you. Davey whimpered, he knew Max wouldn't hurt him [or at least he hoped so] but he didn't want to get kicked to his tent... But he really needed to go to the bathroom.

 

  The redhead made another attempt at leaving the bed. He moved his leg across Max's stomach and for a second he was sitting on it. He blushed and vividly moved another leg up to hop off the bed. Or rather that was the plan until he felt two strong hands gripping his hips. He looked down at them, sweat appearing on his forehead. And then he looked up, locking eyes with Max's. Oh no, he looked really vexed... Davey wanted to drop his gaze down but he found himself unable to do so. Max stare was so intimidating... and his full bladder wasn't helping!

 

  "What the fuck are you doing?" Max said with  a little deja vu. But this time he was way more annoyed. This little fuck woke him up  _ again. _ He gripped Davey's little hips harder and received a whimper. 

 

  "I-I just needed to go.. to the bathroom." Said the boy while shifting on Max's stomach. 

 

  God, Max was so pissed. He woke up just because of that?

 

  "To the bathroom, huh? Your bladder won't let you sleep?" Max placed his thumbs against the boy stomach, right where the bladder was. He felt a bulge there and pushed it. Davey eyes shot up, he tried to free himself from the older boy’s tight grip but he couldn't... He sighed in distress.

 

  "What Davey, can't free yourself? Or maybe you are too afraid of moving because you'll piss yourself?" David placed his hand on Max's stomach for support, he felt dizzy. At least Max stopped pushing at his tummy but he was massaging it. "Well, maybe that's for the best. You wanted to go outside to that big scary wolf? You want him to eat you?" Max was so riled up, too lost in his speech to notice tears in David's eyes. Smaller boy was now not only anxious because of Max but also because of the wolf. He tried to tell himself that he didn't exist but Max wasn't helping, he kept talking with a dark smile. "You would only fucking piss yourself of fear. And the wolf would laugh at you."

 

  "M-Max... please stop...!" Davey squirmed again and pushed at Max's hands on his hips. "I really... need to go." The begged for the older boy to let him go. He won't be able to hold it much longer!

 

  Max's expression turned into a more sinister one.

 

  "What, Davey? Big boys are able to hold their fucking piss in, are you a child?" God, he was so disgusting. He shouldn't push him that hard but he just couldn't help himself. It was all so arousing. He pressed at David's bladder again. Much harder this time. Kid on top of him sobbed and shivered and then Max felt something. Something warm spilled over his stomach and then the smell hit him.

 

  Davey really pissed himself.

 

  The smaller boy was crying, trying his best to keep it in but for no use. He brought his hands to his eyes, covering them. He didn't want to look Max in the eye. He was probably so disgusted with him. He was bawling his eyes out, face red, piss still going out of him. God, it was so humiliating... He covered himself and Max in his stinky urine. He whined. 

 

  It kept going for another 30 seconds, when it finally stopped Davey started babbling.

 

  "Ma-Max.. I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold it in, I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me, I didn't mean too." Tears kept coming and he didn't try to stop them anymore. Then he felt a hand on his own, pulling it down, away from his face. "Don't look... I look awful."

 

  "Yeah, you do." _Holy shit Max, you are so empathetic._ He finally snapped back to reality, anger leaving him and commiseration taking its place. "Don't cry Davey, it was my fault. I shouldn't push you so hard. But I was annoyed and couldn't think straight." Max knew that was a bad excuse but at least he wasn't hiding the truth. David looked at him with his green, teary eyes, his lower lip still trembling. God, Max felt pathetic. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry.." He said it quickly before he lost the thought. David nodded his head without saying anything, afraid of bursting into tears once more. He looked down, at their piss soaked clothes. His eyebrows narrowed. "Don't worry about it. We don't have to talk about it, I'll clean it in the morning. Now get off, I'll give you some of my clothes to sleep in." 

 

   Davey blushed and sat down next to Max as he got up and went to his drawer. He picked some boxers and a Camp Campbell's shirt for David and tossed it into his direction. He quickly changed his clothes and turned to see the redhead sitting with a large shirt on, clearly too big for him.  _ He looks cute, _ thought Max.

 

   They laid down, Davey snuggled close to Max and the counselor put his arm around the boy.

 

   "Oh and Davey, I lied. There's no wolf." 

 

   "Max!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it :3c  
> check out my twitter @polarrrsh for some art if u wanna, or my tumblr @spitkitz


End file.
